Undefined World
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Saat kita berhasil mengelilingi dunia, maka saat itu kita akan menjadi lebih bebas dari siapapun!/ "Ayo kita… hidup tanpa penyesalan!"/ EXO/Adventure/Friendship


**Disclaimer: EXO** **God, themselves.**

 **Story** **2015 blackcurrent626**

 **Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy**

* * *

 _Dunia ini sangatlah luas._

 _Saat kita berhasil mengelilingi dunia, maka saat itu kita akan menjadi lebih bebas dari siapapun._

 _Chanyeol, ayo kita… hidup tanpa penyesalan!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Light and Phoenix**

* * *

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap dan reflek menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang jatuh tepat di atasnya. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghalangi cahaya yang membuat kedua matanya silau, lelaki itu mendudukkan diri dan memandang bingung ruangan asing tempatnya berada kini. Tunggu, seingatnya terakhir kali ia berada di tengah hutan entah-apa-namanya dan dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar berlumut, bukannya ruangan berdinding kayu seperti ini.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Lelaki itu menoleh dengan waspada dan mendapati seorang lelaki lain yang tengah membawa nampan dengan semangkuk sup hangat di atasnya. Rambutnya pendek berantakan dan garis wajahnya lembut. Ia mengenakan yukata longgar bewarna biru tua yang menampakkan dadanya yang bidang. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus, tapi tampak dari ototnya kalau tangan itu bisa saja mematahkan leher seseorang.

"Kau siapa?" lelaki yang tadi hanya diam memperhatikan seraya duduk memandang penuh selidik.

" _Aish_ , harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," lawan bicaranya menggerutu dan ikut mendudukkan diri di satu-satunya dipan di ruangan itu. Lalu mengangsurkan sup yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat pada lelaki di sampingnya. "Tapi, baiklah. Namaku Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Kakakku selalu bilang untuk tak bicara dengan sembarang orang asing," kata lelaki itu acuh sambil menyendok sup beraroma sedap itu karena perutnya tak henti berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun ia langsung memuntahkannya. "Apa ini, tidak enak! Kau yang membuatnya?"

Baekhyun memicing. "Kakakmu tak mengajarkan untuk tidak memakan sembarangan pemberian orang asing?" tanyanya sinis. "Memang aku yang membuatnya, dan maaf saja ya, kalau rasanya tidak enak. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di hutan, jadi aku membawamu kemari. Aku bahkan sudah berbaik hati membuatkanmu makanan, tapi kau bahkan tak berterima kasih," gerutunya panjang lebar sembari melotot dan melipat tangan di dada. Memasak memang tak pernah menjadi keahliannya, dan ia akan sangat jengkel pada orang-orang yang mengkritiknya soal itu.

"Wah, jangan marah begitu. Aku minta maaf deh," lelaki di sampingnya tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya gugup, "Namaku Chanyeol. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku," ujarnya sambil setengah membungkuk.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol yang dibalut perban putih dan membukanya. "Hm… obatnya bekerja cukup bagus," gumamnya sembari memperhatikan luka goresan memanjang yang sudah mulai menutup, lalu membubuhkan ramuan obat dan kembali menggulungnya dengan perban baru. "Sebaiknya kau habiskan sup itu. Itu akan membantu menetralisir racun yang tersisa dalam tubuhmu."

"Racun?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepala bingung.

Baekhyun meliriknya, "Kau tidak ingat? Sudah kubilang aku menemukanmu pingsan di hutan. Kau terkena racun pohon Kestia. Mungkin duri pohon itu tak sengaja menggores tanganmu." Penjelasan laki-laki itu membuat Chanyeol termangu. Jadi ia terkena racun? Pantas badannya terasa agak kesemutan dan kaku. "Kau pingsan sejak kemarin. Telat sedikit saja aku menemukanmu mungkin kau sudah mati," lanjut Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol menjadi ngeri.

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau mengerti soal medis?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja! Tak hanya medis, aku ini laki-laki jenius yang bisa memahami apa saja dengan sekali belajar. Masalah medis, perhitungan, senjata, aku tahu semuanya!"

"Tapi tak bisa memasak?"

"DIAM KAU!" Baekhyun menyelak, wajahnya memerah antara marah dan malu. Sialan, berani sekali orang asing ini menyinggung kekurangannya. Entahlah, dari segala banyak hal, hanya memasak yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Padahal ia sudah melakukannya dengan perhitungan dan takaran yang tepat, tapi selalu saja rasanya berujung aneh. Baekhyun menatap lelaki di depannya yang tersenyum polos dengan sengit, "Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari distrik sini. Apa yang kau lakukan di _Forest of Death_ seorang diri?!"

Chanyeol mengerjap. " _Fore_ —apa?"

" _Forest of Death_. Hutan kematian. Di sana aku menemukanmu. Kau tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol berubah panik, "Ah, benar juga. Ini di mana?!"

"Kau baru menanyakan hal itu sekarang? Harusnya itu hal pertama yang kau tanyakan saat bangun," Baekhyun _sweatdrop_ , "di sini adalah distrik 13 dari wilayah kerajaan Kina."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk saja, membuat Baekhyun entah kenapa merasa sia-sia saja bicara dengannya. Sebenarnya orang ini siapa sih? Batinnya berteriak kesal.

"Kau, darimana asalmu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, mencoba mengorek informasi dari orang asing di depannya. Chanyeol tak menjawab, malah sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu. Baekhyun menggeram, apa lelaki ini mengabaikannya sekarang? Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul orang ini, tapi ia masih bisa menahan diri. Menghela napas, Baekhyun beranjak mengambil tas hitam berukuran sedang yang sebelumnya tergeletak diam di sudut ruangan dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol yang dengan sigap menerimanya. "Hanya itu satu-satunya barangmu yang kutemukan."

"Terima kasih. Wah, sudah berapa kali aku berterima kasih padamu? Aku benar-benar berhutang budi. Ada barang penting di dalam sini, gawat kalau sampai hilang," laki-laki itu terkekeh, lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum simpul.

Baekhyun menghela napas, kesal. Mulai menyesal menolong orang asing yang tak sengaja ia temukan kemarin di Hutan Kematian. "Lalu, Kenapa kau bisa ada di hutan? Sejak lima tahun lalu, jelas tak ada orang yang berniat datang kemari."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya menceritakan masalah ini pada sosok asing di depannya. Namun melihat tatapan penuh tanya dari Chanyeol membuatnya mengalah. "Kau tahu, tempat ini disebut juga sebagai _red district_ karena terhitung cukup berbahaya. Tempat ini sebenarnya cukup makmur dan terkenal dengan hasil lautnya yang berlimpah, hanya saja sejak lima tahun lalu ada sekumpulan bajak laut yang mengklaim wilayah ini sebagai milik mereka. Di sini mereka mulai mengacau dan membuat kerusuhan. Mereka sering merampas harta penduduk dan yang melawan tanpa ampun akan dibunuh," desis lelaki itu penuh dendam dan kemarahan.

Memperhatikan ekspresi lawan bicaranya, Chanyeol berpendapat, "Bagaimana dengan pihak kerajaan? Mereka tak mengirimkan bantuan? Bukannya ini bagian dari wilayahnya?"

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah sendu. "Kerajaan Kina hanyalah kerajaan kecil. Untuk mempertahankan wilayah ini keluarga kerajaan memberikan upeti pada Kekaisaran Kou sebagai permintaan perlindungan. Mereka tak akan peduli pada wilayah kecil di perbatasan seperti ini. Lagipula tempat ini cukup sulit diakses dari luar. Distrik ini terpisah dengan distrik lainnya karena sebagiannya dikelilingi Hutan Kematian, dan sebagian lainnya adalah laut. Satu-satunya cara ke sini adalah dengan lewat laut dari kedua sisi. Tapi sejak bajak laut itu datang, tak ada yang berani datang ke sini."

"Begitu."

Baekhyun tersadar. Sial, ia cerita terlalu banyak. Daritadi hanya ia yang memberi informasi, sedang lelaki di depannya ini hanya diketahui namanya saja. Baru kali ini ia merasa dimanipulasi, karena biasanya selalu ia yang melakukannya. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Bukannya kau yang membawaku?"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Baekhyun. "Maksudku, satu-satunya tujuan melewati Hutan Kematian pasti ingin ke distrik ini! Aku tahu lewat lautan jelas bukan pilihan, tapi menyeberangi hutan sama saja dengan cari mati. Menurutmu kenapa hutan itu disebut Hutan Kematian? Di sana banyak binatang buas dan tanaman beracun. Juga di beberapa titik terdapat lumpur hisap yang sekilas mirip dengan tanah biasa. Sekali terjebak, tamat riwayatmu! Belum lagi wilayahnya yang luas dan minim cahaya. Hanya orang gila yang berani lewat sana. Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu nekat lewat hutan untuk kemari, hah?!" teriak lelaki itu tak terkendali. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang temperamental, tapi sejak bertemu Chanyeol emosinya selalu terpancing.

Sesaat wajah Chanyeol menggelap. "Aku mencari kakakku."

"Kakakmu? Memangnya kakakmu ada di sini?" Baekhyun mengernyit, "darimana asalmu? Ah, dari tadi perkataanmu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Dulu aku tinggal di sebuah pulau kecil di bagian timur Eastern. Dan sekarang aku sedang berkelana, aku ingin mengelilingi dunia ini, sekaligus mencari kakakku." Raut Chanyeol berubah dan ia menjawab dengan riang.

"Memangnya kakakmu ke mana?"

"Dia…" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "…sudah berkelana lebih dulu dariku."

"Begitu. Jadi, kau ini pengelana?" suara Baekhyun mulai melunak, dan kekesalannya sedari tadi menguap.

"Ya."

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol tertegun saat melihat wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri. Lelaki itu lantas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia juga menceritakan kalau ia mulai dari kampung halamannya dan menjelajah sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Keren! Apa di luar sana banyak buku? Adakah fenomena menarik yang kau temui?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun memberondong lawan bicaranya dengan antusias. Ia sangat mencintai ilmu pengetahuan. Apalagi mengenai misteri suatu fenomena ilmiah yang belum terurai penjelasannya, Baekhyun akan sangat bersemangat untuk mempelajarinya. Ia bahkan melupakan tujuan pembicaraan sebelumnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau suka membaca buku?"

"Tentu. Ada satu perpustakaan di pusat distrik ini. Aku sudah membaca semua buku di sana. Ilmu pengetahuan memang sangat menarik!" ujarnya tersenyum sambil menerawang. Chanyeol sadar itu adalah ekspresi tiap orang saat membicarakan hal yang disukainya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sarat makna.

"Di dunia luar akan ada lebih banyak buku. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Baekhyun melongo. "Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ayo, ikut bertualang denganku. Ada banyak hal menarik yang bisa kau pelajari sepanjang perjalanan kita nanti. Dunia ini luas, lho! Pasti akan menyenangkan!" ajak Chanyeol dengan semangat menggebu, tak peduli pada raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah mengeras.

"Kau melantur, ya? Masih belum sadar?! Bicara sembarangan saja!" Dengan kesal Baekhyun berdiri dan memandang tajam lelaki itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai memutih. "Daritadi kau membuatku kesal. Kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apanya yang berkelana, bicara sekali lagi atau kutendang bokongmu!"

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang melongo melihat perubahan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba lalu beranjak keluar dengan raut marah.

"Setelah kau merasa lebih baik, segera tinggalkan tempat ini. Jangan sampai saat aku pulang masih melihat wajahmu!" desis lelaki itu tajam dan meninggalkan ruangan sembari membanting pintu. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa dia?"

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah sembari melipat tangan dengan gusar. Sial, harusnya ia memang tak menolong orang asing itu kemarin. Apa katanya? Berkelana? Mengelilingi dunia? Hah!

"Tsk, padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa…" gumamnya sendu. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih. Sejak dulu… mengelilingi dunia adalah impiannya. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui dan pelajari dari dunia mereka ini. Perkataan Chanyeol sebenarnya membuatnya sangat iri dan kembali ingat akan impian yang selama ini telah ia kubur dalam-dalam di hati. Lelaki itu beralih memandang tangannya yang kini mengeluarkan pendar cahaya kekuningan.

Benar. Ia adalah seorang _Magi_. Di dunia mereka manusia terbagi dua, yaitu manusia biasa atau _Muggle_ , dan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus serupa sihir yang biasa disebut _Magi_. Kemampuan _Magi_ bermacam-macam, ada yang bisa mengendalikan empat elemen utama yaitu api, air, angin, dan bumi, termasuk cabangnya seperti cahaya dan es. Ada juga yang bisa mengendalikan gravitasi. Bahkan sihir tingkat tinggi seperti mengendalikan waktu dan kesadaran orang lain. Baekhyun adalah seorang _Magi_ yang bisa menggunakan sihir cahaya, cabang dari sihir elemen api.

Dengan kekuatan sihirnya sebenarnya mudah saja baginya meninggalkan tempat ini dan memenuhi impiannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak sebelum ia memenuhi harapan _orang itu_ , Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali lagi membuat dadanya sesak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat demi menghalau kilasan yang berkelebat di kepalanya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia ke tebing tinggi muara dekat hutan untuk menenangkan diri.

Lelaki itu berjalan pelan melewati kawasan rumah penduduk yang sepi. Sejak para penjahat itu datang, sangat sedikit penduduk yang berani keluar rumah untuk sekedar menangkap ikan dan berjualan. Mereka terlalu takut untuk melawan. Itulah salah satu alasan Baekhyun tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Karena ia sendiripun tak cukup kuat untuk bisa melindungi tempat ini seorang diri. Tempat yang begitu dicintai oleh _orang itu_ , namun begitu Baekhyun benci.

Suara keributan tak jauh di depannya membuat lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Mempercepat langkahnya mendekati kerumunan beberapa orang di depannya, Baekhyun mencegat seseorang di antaranya yang tampak begitu ketakutan. Baekhyun mengenalinya sebagai Taeho, kepala perpustakaan di distrik ini.

" _Ajussi_ , ada apa ini?!"

"Ah, Baekhyun- _gun_! Yoogeun… Yoogeun, dia…" Taeho tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu terlalu panik menatap bangunan bar di depannya dengan pintu depannya yang sudah hancur.

Baekhyun mencengkram kedua pundaknya. "Tenanglah, _Ajussi_. Ada apa dengan Yoogeun? Apa yang terjadi?!" lelaki itu menjaga suaranya tetap tenang, walau raut khawatir tak hilang dari wajahnya. Banyak hal yang sudah terduga di kepalanya, namun ia tak mau mempercayainya. Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan memilih untuk segera memasuki bangunan itu karena Taeho tak kunjung menjawab saat tiba-tiba seorang bocah lelaki tiba-tiba terlempar keluar dari jendela bangunan itu dan dengan mengenaskan mendarat di tanah kasar di depannya. Beberapa pecahan kaca menancap di tubuhnya dan tubuhnya penuh luka lebam dan bersimbah darah.

Orang-orang yang melihat itu berteriak histeris dan gemetar, namun tak ada yang berani mendekat karena mereka tahu siapa yang menyebabkan hal ini. Baekhyun menggeram dan lekas mendekati anak itu. Dengan panik ia meraba nadi di lehernya dan sedikit lega saat mendapati masih ada denyutan walaupun lemah di sana. Baekhyun merobek bagian bawah yukatanya dan membalut luka paling lebar anak bernama Yoogeun itu demi menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Yoogeun, bertahanlah! _Hyung_ akan mengobatimu…"

"Bocah kurang ajar! Beraninya ia menggangguku saat aku sedang enak minum."

Baekhyun menatap sengit lelaki bertubuh gempal bersama beberapa orang bertampang bengis yang keluar dari bangunan bar itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat lelaki itu bahkan menyekap seorang gadis yang hanya bisa menangis gemetar dalam kungkungan mereka. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membisikkan nama gadis itu.

"Hyoyeon…"

" _Noo…na_ … _Noona_ …" Baekhyun tercekat saat melihat Yoogeun hanya bisa memandangi kakaknya yang berada di tangan penjahat yang bahkan telah merusak tempat tinggal mereka. Tangannya menggapai-gapai dengan lemah ke arah sang kakak yang histeris melihat adiknya yang kini tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Seperti déjà vu, Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung saat ingatan itu kembali merasuki otaknya. Sama seperti saat ini, ia hanya sanggup melihat dengan ketidakberdayaannya. Saat itupun _orang itu_ , gadis yang sangat ia sayangi, berada dalam situasi sama dan hanya sanggup menangis dan memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Saat itu Baekhyun pun tak sanggup melakukan apapun. Ia gagal melindunginya.

Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangan erat dan berdiri. Sekarang tidak lagi. Ia sudah lebih kuat. Ia bukan lagi Baekhyun lemah yang tak bisa melindungi orang yang berharga baginya.

"Lepaskan gadis itu, Brengsek!" desisnya tajam penuh peringatan.

"Hooo… lihat siapa ini?" lelaki berbadan besar itu tertawa mengejek. "Bukannya kau bocah yang waktu itu?"

"Kumji…" Baekhyun mendesis penuh kebencian dan semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Kemarahan menguasai dirinya. Sihirnya mulai aktif dan tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan asap dan terasa panas.

"Kenapa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau jadi ingat kekasihmu?" Kumji mengolok dan memprovokasi Baekhyun. "Sayang sekali bos besar tak sempat bersenang-senang dengannya. Karena ia keburu mati dan—"

 **BUGH!**

Berlari secepat kilat menghampiri gerombolan yang membuat hatinya dipenuhi kebencian, Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga sehingga lelaki gempal itu terlempar menghantam dinding bar. Baekhyun segera menarik Hyoyeon yang masih syok dan membawanya ke tempat Yoogeun. Taeho yang sadar situasi, membawa Yoogeun dan Hyoyeon menjauh agar tak terkena imbas pertarungan itu.

Pertarungan sengit tak bisa dihindari. Sekitar tujuh orang berusaha mengeroyoknya. Baekhyun sebisa mungkin berkonsentrasi untuk memaksimalkan serangannya dan menghindari serangan lawan yang membabi buta. Ia memusatkan sihirnya pada tangan dan kakinya dan mengubahnya menjadi aliran panas sehingga lawan yang menyentuhnya seakan menyentuh besi panas dan menimbulkan luka bakar.

Baekhyun menendang tangan salah seorang dari mereka yang menggenggam pedang sehingga pedang itu terlepas, lalu berbalik tigaratus enampuluh derajat dan menghantam kepalanya dengan kakinya sehingga orang itu pingsan. Baekhyun hampir saja melumpuhkan mereka semua saat melihat lelaki bertubuh gempal tadi ternyata menarik salah seorang penduduk yang ikut menonton pertarungan itu sebagai sandera.

"Hentikan atau kubunuh perempuan ini!" teriaknya kalap dan menodongkan pistol pada pelipis wanita yang menjerit ketakutan itu.

Baekhyun yang terengah memandang hal itu dengan marah. "Pengecut! Kalian bahkan tak gentar membunuh wanita dan anak-anak!"

Kumji meludah dan tertawa pongah. "Kalian semua hanyalah barang! Hanyalah sampah tak berguna yang menjadi budak kami!"

"KURANG AJAR!—"

 **DUAKK!**

Belum sempat ia melangkah, Baekhyun mematung ketika tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman keras terasa di kepalanya. Tak hanya kepala, selanjutnya leher, punggung, dan pinggangnya pun dipukul dengan benda tumpul dan keras, membuat tubuhnya seketika limbung.

"Si…al…" desisnya lemah sebelum akhirnya ambruk. Baekhyun tak ingat setelahnya entah berapa banyak pukulan yang ia terima. Pukulan, tendangan, hantaman. Entahlah. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar tawa Kumji yang memuakkan. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menatap kosong beberapa penduduk yang menonton dengan takut dan tak berniat menolongnya. Lagi-lagi begini... Dari dulu, tak ada yang berubah.

 _Kenapa…? Kenapa mereka semua begitu pengecut?_

 _Apa aku… akan berakhir seperti ini?_

 _Apa lagi-lagi… aku tak bisa melindungi siapapun?_

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari pelipis dan hidungnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Kesadarannya menipis dan suara gadis yang selalu menjadi penyesalannya semakin terdengar lirih di telinganya.

" _Baekhyun…"_

" _Baekhyun…"_

"… _hyun…"_

…

"BAEKHYUN!"

 **BLARRR!**

Baekhyun mengerjap dan mendadak kesadarannya kembali. Lelaki itu membulatkan mata tak percaya saat tiba-tiba sebuah bola api datang entah dari mana dan membakar gerombolan bajak laut itu hingga mereka semua berteriak panik. Api itu menjalar dan mengejar anak buah Kumji yang berlari ketakutan. Kumji sendiri syok dan terduduk di tanah sehingga wanita yang menjadi sanderanya tak sengaja terlepas dan melarikan diri.

Seakan hidup, api itu bukannya padam, tapi semakin besar dan membentuk dinding sehingga Kumji tak bisa melarikan diri. Dan anehnya, api itu tak menghanguskan apapun yang disentuhnya. Seolah ia hanya angin yang menempel dan bergoyang di permukaan.

Menoleh, Baekhyun sekali lagi dibuat tak percaya saat melihat siapa yang menimbulkan api aneh itu. Orang asing yang ditolongnya di Hutan Kematian kemarin; Chanyeol. Tunggu, dia… juga seorang _Magi_?! Lelaki itu masih terpaku ketika dengan santainya Chanyeol melompat turun dari atap rumah semula tempatnya berpijak dan mendarat dengan mulus tepat di depan Baekhyun yang masih tergolek lemah. Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya dan ekspresi laki-laki itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tak senang.

"Kau tampak kacau," Chanyeol berkomentar sembari menyeringai.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Yah… bertarung memang tak pernah menjadi keahlianku."

"Memasak juga?"

Baekhyun mendelik. Aish… kalau saja sekarang ia tidak sedang terluka.

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri sambil melemaskan otot tangannya dan memandang Kumji yang gemetar dengan kejam. "Jadi… Pak Tua itu yang membuatmu sekarat begini?"

"Bukan! Aku hanya sedang sial karena kalah jumlah dan aku tidak sekarat, Bodoh!" Baekhyun merutuk. Dalam keadaan begini bisa-bisanya lawan bicaranya ini begitu santai.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena melukai temanku."

"Aku bukan temanmu."

"Kau 'kan, teman seperjalanku dalam mengelilingi dunia."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah setuju untuk ikut denganmu."

"Kau bilang mau mencari banyak buku."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Kau yang bilang! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!"

"Yang keras kepala itu kau, tahu!" Baekhyun berteriak jengah, lalu meringis saat merasakan nyeri merambati bagian perutnya. Dengan napas terengah ia menatap Chanyeol yang benar-benar santai mendebatnya dalam pertarungan. Lihat, bahkan dalam situasi begini lelaki ini masih berhasil memancing emosinya. "Lihat ke depan! Lawanmu itu di sana, tahu! Kenapa kau malah mendebatku?!" lanjutnya seraya menggerutu.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu melangkah perlahan ke arah Kumji yang semakin ketakutan. Ia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Chanyeol sebagai isyarat ancaman, namun hal itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan langkah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tetap dengan santai berjalan mendekat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dihiasi kobaran api, membuat Kumji semakin panik dan gemetar.

"Jangat mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" teriaknya panik, lalu menembakkan pistol di tangannya ke arah Chanyeol dengan membabi buta.

"Chanyeol!" seruan Baekhyun yang awalnya sempat khawatir berubah menjadi kekagetan yang luar biasa saat melihat peluru-peluru itu melesat menembus badan Chanyeol begitu saja. Beberapa lubang terbentuk di tubuhnya, namun anehnya, lubang tersebut kembali tertutup dengan sendirinya. Seolah peluru itu hanya melewati kobaran api yang akan kembali ke bentuk semula saat diintervensi.

"Kau tahu, benda bodoh itu tak akan bisa melukaiku. Sama seperti phoenix yang akan terus terlahir kembali berapa kalipun ia mati. Luka seperti apapun, tubuhku akan menyembuhkan diri sendiri," ujar Chanyeol datar. Tatapannya semakin mendingin.

Kumji hanya bisa tercekat dan menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya begitu saja. "Ku-kumohon… kumohon, selamatkan aku! Aku, aku akan melakukan apapun kalau kau mengampuniku! Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan!" teriaknya putus asa. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di depan Kumji dan berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan lelaki gempal itu dan tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah histeris dan penuh permohonan di depannya.

Kumji memandang kosong ke depan karena aura intimidasi milik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu seakan bisa melihat bayangan kematian yang akan menghampirinya beberapa saaat lagi. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyejajarkan telapaknya dengan wajah Kumji. Muncul kobaran api di tangannya dan sebuah segel aneh berbentuk lingkaran dan berhiaskan ukiran rumit bercahaya. Lelaki itu menyeringai kejam," Sampah sepertimu tak berhak memohon pengampunan. Kalau kau memang menyesal, sesalilah takdirmu karena kau terlahir di dunia ini dan bertemu denganku…" kobaran api itu semakin membesar, "…di Neraka!"

 **BLARRR!**

Teriakan histeria yang membelah udara adalah hal yang terakhir Baekhyun ingat, sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dan kegelapan mengambil alih dunianya.

* * *

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

 **Hm… ini pertama kalinya aku nulis lagi di FFN setelah lima tahun (more or less), dan yeah, tanganku kaku banget. Ini pertama kalinya juga aku nulis di fandom Screenplay dan pertama kalinya juga menulis fic yang memuat adegan action. Agak berantakan, sih T.T Aku tahu aku masih awam banget dan lagi dalam proses belajar.**

 **Oh iya, istilah dan nama tempat di Fic ini sepenuhnya fiksi dan karanganku. Ada juga istilah yang aku comot seenaknya dari berbagai tempat(?) dan kalau kalian ada yang pernah dengar atau lihat di mana, itu bukan punyaku.**

 **Kritik dan saran demi membuat fic ini lebih baik lagi, akan kuterima dengan senang hati.**

 **Salam Pyromaniacs,**

 **Blackcurrent626.**


End file.
